


Pet: Alternate First Chapter

by InkyAnimatronic



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Kidnapping, alternate start to one of my fics that’s very NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic
Summary: Ammonia is in love with Steelbeak. But doesn’t know if he feels the same. To drop a few hints, she decided to get him a present!





	Pet: Alternate First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate start to my NSFW fic that’s based on a Tumblr post. 
> 
> No idea if my self insert is a SHUSH agent and I don’t feel like reading that fic to find out. But she is a SHUSH agent now. Which gives SB an actual reason to want to hurt her and enjoy it. 
> 
> If I remember, I’ll add or fix things next week. I’m posting through my phone right now.

She knew it was wrong. To be in love with a fellow agent. Especially a chief agent at that.

But she couldn’t help it! He’s suave... sweet... and so so handsome! Just the thought of that cold metal beak on her own. Or even in-between her... urg! She wished they were together!

Unfortunately, he was in a relationship. At least... she thinks he is. Ammonia wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. If not... maybe she can give him something! Something to give him a hint that she likes him! She has no idea if he feels the same so maybe he will if she gives him a gift!

Question is... what should she get him? He’s the kind of guy that would want something expensive, something unique, something that you can’t get everywhere.

She doesn’t make nearly as much as he does so depending on what it is, she’ll either have to save up or straight up steal it.

Before she knew it, she had arrived at his penthouse. Thinking about that gift would have to wait. She needs to focus on cleaning right now.

Using the spare key he gave her, she let herself in. At first, she thought he was gone but quickly heard him ranting down the hall about something.

“Steelbeak? I’m here to clean! Everything alright, hon?” She called down the Hall.

“Yeah!” Steelbeak called back. “I’ll be out in a minute!”

Shrugging to herself, she grabbed a cleaner and a towel and started cleaning the windows. 

A minute later, Steelbeak came out into the living room. His button up shirt was unbuttoned at the chest and his sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. She couldn’t help but stare at his chest for a moment before snapping out of it and before he could notice.

“Rough morning?” She decided to ask.

“Very.” Steelbeak replies. “I’m only here to punch my punching bag. But I ended up breaking it somehow so now I need a new one. It’s barely noon and it’s already been a bad day for me.”

“Is that what you were ranting about?”

“Yes. And now I need to deal with High Command.” Steelbeak rubbed his face.

“What happened this morning?”

“Had an early morning mission. And that McDuck mutt ruined it! She just started being a SHUSH agent again like a year ago! And it’s like nothing changed in the last 12 years! I wish she stayed in retirement.”

“I’m surprised she even started being an agent again with all those kids.” Ammonia replied.

“She probably feels better about leaving them since she moved back in with her adoptive uncle.” Steelbeak groaned. “I just... wish I could do so many things to that damn mutt! She was an annoyance back when I first started out and still is now!”

This gave Ammonia an idea. He needs a new punching bag and wants to hurt the adopted McDuck. Why not give him both in the form of one of them?

And if he ever wants ransom money, she’s positive McDuck would give a lot to get his adopted niece back.

Yes! That would be a great gift to give him! But how is she going to catch her? She’ll have to think about it later. She doesn’t want to ask her but perhaps her sister will help. Especially since she wants to do it tonight.

—————

After a while, Steelbeak left for another mission to make up for this morning.

Once he left, she called her sister. Of course she was willing to help her out. Especially if it involved aSHUSH agent.

Ammonia was quick to finish cleaning since it wasn’t that dirty after only one week.

So afterwards she met with her sister to make a plan and go to the store for some things. Steelbeak will have to go for some other things but she got what he needed that night. Mainly a cage, collar, and leash.

That evening, their plan went into motion. They only hoped the right agent was coming. But they were in Duckburg, where she lives, so that hopefully gave them a better chance of her arriving and not someone else.

——————

I was home in the mansion when I got the call from SHUSH about a crime going down by FOWL. I agreed to do it solo since Beakley was away for the week with Webby.

I had LP drop me off at the warehouse before going to get Scrooge at the money bin. As I walked towards it, I realized that I left my phone and wallet at the mansion. So no way of calling for backup or to tell LP when to get me.

Taking my gun out and keeping it up, I only hoped I would be able to handle it. I might’ve been doing fine lately but it’s still been 12 or so years since I was an agent before retiring. That’s a long time with no missions or adventures. And the only reason I retired was to keep Donald and his boys safe while I helped him out.

Walking inside the warehouse, it bothered me that it was so quiet. No Eggmen that I could see so the agent must be solo too.

I began to wonder if I had the right place. It seemed like no one was around. Which is odd. 

Right as I was lowering my gun a little, a smoke bomb was thrown from behind me. Quickly raising it back up, I walked backwards and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, no one was standing on the other side or walking through it.

“Huh?” I wondered out loud. “What is-“ 

I stopped talking with a yelp when I was splashed with something in the hand, causing me to drop the gun. I held my left hand in my right one and looked at it. I thought I got burned by water somehow. But that wasn’t just water. I wouldn’t of been burned by water. 

“Who the fuck....” I trailed off and sniffed my hand. Cleaning supplies. I definitely smelt something that could be cleaning supplies. 

Kneeling down, I grab the gun in my right hand. As I stand, I’m about to call out to Ammonia when she talks behind me first. 

“Drop it.” I turn around to see her behind me. “Unless you want another burn. But I don’t think Steelbeak will like that. Don’t worry about your hand. It’ll heal with time.” 

‘What the fuck does he have to do with anything?’ I wondered. ‘Must still be pissed off about this morning’ 

“What’s going on here?” I ask, gun still in my hand. 

“Put it down. Then we’ll talk.” She replied. 

“Guess we’re not talking the-oof!” I get cut off from being knocked to the ground and I find her sister on me. 

As I hit the ground, the gun flies out of my hand. Her sister gets off and grabs it before I have a chance too. 

I sit up and Ammonia stands in front of me. 

“You idiot! She could’ve shot me!” Ammonia scolds her sister. 

“Yeah... but she didn’t!” 

“Urg... anyway, you try anything and I’ll burn you again.” Ammonia turned back to me and held up the water gun. “What? No back up?” 

“She’s out of town.” I stated. 

“Good. Then this makes things easier. To answer your question, this is a kidnapping.” 

“A kidnapping?” I raise one of my eyebrows. “Really?” 

“Hm hmm.” She hummed in confirmation. “In fact, you’re gonna be a gift to someone that is very angry with you.” 

“D’aww poor wittle Steelbeak... can you tell him that I said to GET OVER IT!” Ammonia pointed the water gun at my face. “....Please?” 

“On second thought. Sure. I’ll tell him once I get you to him.”

“Wow. He’s so lazy that he won’t even kidnap me himself.” I muttered. 

“He doesn’t know about this.” Ammonia said as her sister came up behind me. “Try anything and I’ll blind you with this.” 

Not wanting to get burned again, especially in my eyes, I allowed her sister to tie my wrists together behind me. Then tied more rope around my torso and arms. 

After that, she checked for other weapons and took them out. 

“No phone or anything?” Ample asked. 

“I forgot it. So... I’m suppose to be some kind of a present? What’s the occasion? His birthday? Awful birthday if it is.” I questioned. 

“Ooo! We should get a bow to put on her head!” Ample suggested. 

“Maybe.” Ammonia replied to her sister. “She needs a bath first. Or the very least to be hosed down. And retied with clean ropes.” 

“Yah know you won’t get away with this right?” I asked as Ammonia walked behind me with a muzzle in her hands. 

“Oh hon, I already did get away with it. Ample, go get the car and back in.” Ammonia said, putting the muzzle on me before forcing me to my feet. “Let’s go. The threat of burning you again is still active. Especially if you struggle.” 

I rolled my eyes and walked with her. I can find a way to escape Steelbeak. I’m sure of it. I just have to wait for a perfect opening before I can run away back home to my family. 

As I expected, they forced me into the trunk of a car. After some time, they let me out and Ammonia cleaned whatever got dirty fromAmple before tying clean ropes around me. Including around my ankles this time. 

Ammonia also snapped two collars around my neck. A shock collar and a normal one with spikes below it. I know it’s a shock collar because she tested it out a few times. To my horror, there was a tag on the normal one. A orange bone with Steelbeak’s info on one side and ‘Lucky’ on the other.

The next thing I know, I’m being forced into a decorative big bag. Which confirmed that I really was going to be a present for him. They never did put a bow on me. 

——————

I could feel Ammonia sling me over her shoulder as she began walking out of her own apartment. And probably to wherever Steelbeak lives. 

I heard her call him to see if he was home. And I guess he was because she got excited and we left soon after that. 

We got there pretty quickly. So its safe to assume they live in the same building. 

I heard her knock a few times and he answered the door. 

“What’s that?” I heard Steelbeak ask. 

“It’s for you, hon!” Ammonia walked a couple of steps before dropping me. 

“For me? You shouldn’t have, babe!” Steelbeak grinned. “Well, now I gotta open it immediately!” 

The top of the bag opened up and he pushed it down and just past my shoulders. I was now face to face with someone that probably wanted to kill me this morning. 

He seems surprised for a moment before he gives me a evil smile. 

“Wow! This is probably one of the best gifts I’ve gotten in a long time!” Steelbeak reaches out to touch me but I turn my head. 

In response to that, he grabs my muzzled snout to make me look at him. 

“Oh I’m so happy to hear that! I have a cage and leash for her in my apartment. I even had the cage fixed earlier so the holes were too small for her to stick her fingers through. I’ll bring them up while you have fun with her.” Ammonia said. “That’s all I got though.” 

“That’s fine. I’ll go to the store tomorrow. As long as I have a place for her to be in the meantime and it sounds like I do.” Steelbeak replied. 

Then he noticed the tag on my collar. He released my snout to touch the tag. 

“Hmm... Lucky?” He looked at both sides of the tag. “

“Do you like that name?” Ammonia asked. 

“I think that’s a perfect name for her!” Steelbeak replied. 

“Good. Before I forget, here’s the remote to her shock collar.” Ammonia handed it to him. 

“Thank you, Ammonia. This was a great way to end such a shitty day. I couldn’t have asked for a better pet.” 

“Oh... you’re welcome, hon!” She said, kinda nervously. 

“I promise I’ll take good care of you.” He turned back to me, booping my nose. I knew he was lying through his teeth. “We’re going to have so much fun together. You’ll see.” 

“She also wanted me to tell you to get over what happened this morning. I think she deserves to be punished already for that alone.” Ammonia decided to tell him. 

Steelbeak looked from her to me. He grabbed my muzzled snout again and smirked. 

“I think you’reright, Babe.” He started and leaned forward. “Now... what should I do to you first...” He whispered into one of my ears. 


End file.
